Citron
Citron is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that is from Far Future. It shoots powerful balls of plasma at the zombies. In Far Future's Save Our Seeds, known as Day 15, they are the plants the player has to protect. Overview When the Citron is newly planted, It is small. It charges projectiles when it is small. It takes seven seconds to charge up the first ball of plasma, then charges in ten seconds after that. If there are no zombies or tombstones in front of the Citron, it will keep the plasma ball charged until one appears. Also, the plasma balls that Citron fires deal approximately 40 damage. Plant Food Upgrade It gets struck by lightning then it shoots a giant plasma ball and kill all the zombies in that row (or kill the Robo-Cone Zombie, Gargantuars, Mecha-Football Zombie, and Disco-tron 3000 full health or damaged already in one shot). It can also bounce away zombies if they have less health than the plasma's damage. Suburban Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Huge AREA: Single RECHARGE: Fast Citrons shoot powerful balls of plasma. As the owner and primary user of "Vitamin C-U-Later" 20-hour energy shots, Citron is always on and always ready for action. "Let's make this happen!!" Gallery Citron Seed.png|Citron Seed Packet (without sun cost) Notcharging.jpg|A newly planted Citron. Citroncharging.jpg|Citron charging its projectile. (1st Stage) Citroncharging2.png|Citron charging its projectile. (2nd Stage) Citronischarging2.jpg|Citron charging its projectile. (3rd Stage) CitronGlowing.jpg|Citron glowing. AbouttoAttack.jpg|Citron about to fire. CitronAttack.jpg|Citron firing. AfterFiringPlasma.jpg|Citron after firing. citronplantfood.png|Citron is using Plant Food. CitronPF.jpg|Citron continuing to use Plant Food. 1525452_709480355768799_284618039_n.jpg|A Pinata Party with Citron. The future is among us.jpg|Citron and Robo-Cone Zombie Citron sun cost.png|Citron's planned Sun cost was 400,but Citron is 350 sun. Screenshot far future.PNG|Citrons in Far Future. Citronbottle.jpg|Citron's costume (blender). PvZ2 Infi-nut Force Field Upgrade.jpg|The Citron charges it's plasma with the Plant Food upgrade, and the Infi-nut projects a Force Field. Citron Boosted Packet.jpg|Citron's boost packet Trivia *In a way it is similar to the Sun-shroom, as it grows to attack. **However,Citron must be grown to full size to use its ability;Sun-shroom can use their abillity even if they aren't fully grown. *It is even more similar to the Coconut Cannon because of almost equal sun cost and damage. It's only different by auto-firing and Plant Food ability. *It is secant in it's Seed Packet render by looking at the upper part. *It's attack is slightly similar to Pea Pod's Plant Food upgrade. **However, it has to charge for a few moments like Coconut Cannon. *When you look closely, there are marks on the Citron after firing its plasma ball. *Citron is a pormanteau of "Citrus" (I.E. Lemons and Oranges) and "Tron" (a sufix relating to device for the manipulation of subatomic particles). **In French, the word "Citron" actually means lemon. Despite this contradicting his appearance (which resembles an orange), the name would still make sense. **Also, according to adverts, the French created the car brand Citroen, which has a similar name to Citron. *The Citron was originally going to cost 400 sun, which is proven by the official EA screenshot released the Tuesday prior to the world's release. *Citron is the most powerful plant in the game. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants